The subject matter disclosed herein relates generally to industrial control networks for controlling machines and industrial processes and, more specifically, to an input module configured to receive signals from switches, relays, actuators or other devices on the controlled machine or process.
Industrial controllers are special purpose computers used for controlling factory automation and the like. Industrial controllers typically execute a control program highly customized to a particular control application. Special control languages, such as “relay ladder logic” are normally used to facilitate programming of the device. Under the direction of the stored program, a processor of the industrial controller periodically examines the state of input devices and updates the state of output devices. In order to ensure predictable control of a machine or process, the control program must be highly reliable and deterministic, that is, executing at well-defined time periods.
As industrial processes grow in complexity, an increasing number of devices are being connected to the industrial controller. The devices are often distributed about a machine or along a process line. The increasing number of devices and distribution of these devices about the machine require more complex control programs. Thus, it would be desirable to provide input modules that are configured to simplify setup and commissioning, thereby reducing the tune and expense involved in developing the industrial control system.
An industrial network is typically used to connect the distributed devices and to allow data to be transmitted between the devices. However, the increasing number of devices requires an increased volume of communications between those devices. Further, various scan rates on the controller and remote modules as well as transmission delays between devices introduce further challenges to maintain the high reliability and deterministic nature of the control programs. Thus, it would be desirable to provide input modules that are configured to reduce the delay times in communications between devices in order to maintain the high reliability and deterministic nature of the control programs.